gtatrfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
GTA Vice City Görevleri
Bu liste Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''oyununda bulunan görevlerin l''istesidir. Hikaye Görevleri Introduction * In The Beginning...: Victor Vance ile yapılan buluşma saldırıya uğradıktan sonra, Ocean View Hotel'e gidin. Sonny Forelli * An Old Friend: Sonny Forelli'yi arayın. Ken Rosenberg * The Party: Juan Cortez ve Ricardo Diaz ile Juan Cortez'in yatında tanışın, ve Mercedes Cortez'i The Pole Position Club denilen striptiz kulübüne götürün. * Back Alley Brawl: Leo Teal'i öldürün ve sonra Lance Vance ile birlikte Ammu-Nation'ı ziyaret edin. * Jury Fury: Giorgio Forelli'nin dolandırıcılık davasındaki iki jüri üyesinin gözünü korkutun. * Riot: Bir teslimat şirketini iflas ettirmek için bir isyan başlatın.. Avery Carrington * Four Iron: Avery'nin Leaf Links Golf Kulübü'ndeki rakibini öldürün. * Demolition Man: RC Helikopter ile binayı patlatın. Juan Cortez * Treacherous Swine: Gonzales'i bilgi sızdırdığı için öldürün. * Mall Shootout: Pierre La Ponce ile Washington Alışveriş Merkezi'nde buluşun sonra Fransız istihrabat timlerinden kaçıp Pierre'nin elindeki çantayı ondan almak için Pierre'yi yakalayıp öldürün. * Guardian Angels: Otoparktan silahı aldıktan sonra Lance Vance ile buluşup Ricardo Diaz'ı Haitililerden koruyun. Ricardo Diaz * The Chase: Diaz'ın şüphelendiği uyuşturucu satıcılarından birini saklandığı yere kadar takip edip nerede saklandığını öğrenin. * Phnom Penh '86: Prawn Adası'nda bulunan Sharks çetesinin liderini ve adamlarını öldürüp Diaz'dan çalınan parayı Diaz'a geri götürün. * The Fastest Boat: Tersaneden bir sürat teknesi çalın. * Supply & Demand: Complete a drug deal before other prospective buyers can purchase the goods, and then take out all of the gunmen in a speedboat chase. Avery Carrington * Two Bit Hit: Disguise as a Cuban gang member and ambush the funeral of a Haitian gang lieutenant, killing his successor to start a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians. Juan Cortez * Sir, Yes Sir!: Bir ordu tankını çalın ve tankı patlamadan önce belirlenen noktaya götürün. Kent Paul * Death Row: Lance Vance'i Diaz'ın hurdalıktaki adamlarından kurtarıp hastaneye götürün. Lance Vance ' * Rub Out: Diaz'ın malikanesine sızıp Ricardo Diaz'ı Lance Vance ile birlikte öldürün. 'Juan Cortez * All Hands on Deck!: Juan Cortez'e Fransız istihrabat timlerinden yatıyla kaçmasına yardım edin. Lance Vance * Shakedown: North Point Alışveriş merkezindeki dükkan sahiplerini haraç vermeleri için korkutun. * Bar Brawl: DBP Security adlı güvenlik şirketini Ocean Beach bölgesinden kovun. * Cop Land: Polis taklidi yapıp alışveriş merkezindeki bombayı patlatın. Umberto Robina * Stunt Boat Challenge: Tekne yarışını tamamlayın. * Cannon Fodder: Bir uyuşturucu paketini çalın. * Naval Engagement: Sharks ve Haitililer arasında yapılan bir uyuşturucu alışverişine baskın yapın. Auntie Poulet * Juju Scramble: Collect several packages full of "juju" scattered around Little Haiti. * Bombs Away!: Drop bombs on Cuban drug dealers using RC planes. * Dirty Lickin's: Snipe dead some Cuban gang members before they beat the Haitians in a street fight. Umberto Robina * Trojan Voodoo: Haitililere ait bir uyuşturucu fabrikasını patlatın. Love Fist * Love Juice: Buy drugs for the band and bring Mercedes Cortez to Love Fist's studio. * Psycho Killer: Love Fist grubunu rahatsız eden bir piskopatı öldürün. Mitch Baker * Alloy Wheels of Steel: Bir motosiklet yarışını kazanın. * Messing with the Man: Mitch'e kendinizi kanıtlamak için sokaklarda bir kargaşa çıkarın. * Hog Tied: Mitch'in Sharks çetesi tarafından çalınmış olan motosikletini ona geri getirin. Love Fist * Publicity Tour: Drive around in the band's limo while Love Fist defuses a bomb planted by the obsessed stalker. Print Works * Cap the Collector: Kill the collectors taxing your businesses. Tommy Vercetti * Keep Your Friends Close…: Lance Vance ve Sonny Forelli'yi öldürün. Varlık Görevleri Note: In order to unlock the final missions in the story line, it is necessary to buy at least six asset properties, one of which must be the Print Works, and complete their respective missions. Phil Cassidy's place does not count towards this six. Once this is accomplished, assuming Cop Land has also been completed, the penultimate mission Cap the Collector is unlocked. Boatyard *Checkpoint Charlie: Okyanusa saçılmış olan uyuşturucu paketlerini toplayın. Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory * Distribution: Sell drugs to the people of Vice City from the cover of an ice cream van. After selling to 50 customers, the mission is completed. The Pole Position Club * Özel bir dansın tadını çıkarıp 300 $ harcayın. Sunshine Autos * Sunshine Autos Import Garage: Listedeki bütün araçları çalın. InterGlobal Film Studio * Recruitment Drive: Candy Suxxx ve Mercedes Cortez'i bir porno filmi yapmak için işe alın. * Dildo Dodo: Drop fliers advertising the film a Skimmer seaplane. * Martha's Mug Shot: Acquire incriminating pictures of Alex Shrub. * G-Spotlight: Arrange a huge publicity stunt involving a rooftop spotlight. Kaufman Cabs * V.I.P.: Önemli bir yolcuyu havaalanına götürün. * Friendly Rivalry: Rakip taksiye ait olan üç taksiyi yok edin. * Cabmaggedon: Survive the rival cab company's retaliation and take out their leader. Print Works * Spilling the Beans: Raid a ship in the docks and extract information on counterfeit plates from the head of the Vice City Triads. * Hit the Courier: Kill the courier and steal the counterfeit plates. Malibu Club * No Escape?: Cam Jones'u hapisten çıkarın * The Shootist: Phil Cassidy'yi atış poligonunda yenin. * The Driver: Hilary King'i bir sokak yarışında yenin. * The Job: El Banco Corrupto Grande bankasını soyun. Phil Cassidy * Gun Runner: Silah satıcısı Pedro Garcia'yı öldürün ve Phil için silahları çalın. * Boomshine Saigon: Phil Cassidy'yi cerraha götürün. Sokak Yarışları The player's entrance fee represents a wager in the purse against three NPC drivers - win to quadruple your investment. * Terminal Velocity: Race around Escobar International Airport to win $ 400 for each $ 100 entry. * Ocean Drive: Race around Ocean Beach to win $ 2,000 for each $ 500 entry. * Border Run: Race around Little Haiti and Little Havana to win $ 4,000 for each $ 1,000 entry. * Capital Cruise: Race around Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point to win $ 8,000 for each $ 2,000 entry. * Tour!: Race around Washington Beach and Vice Point to win $ 20,000 for each $ 5,000 entry. * V.C. Endurance: Race around all of Vice City to win $ 40,000 for each $ 10,000 entry. Telefon Görevleri 'Mr. Black ' * Road Kill: Carl Pearson'a suikast yapın. * Waste the Wife: Bayan Dawson'a suikast yapın. * Autocide: Assassinate Mike Griffin, Dick Tanner, Franco Carter, Marcus Hammond, Nick Kong and Charlie Dilson. * Check Out at the Check In: Assassinate a businessman at the airport and deliver a briefcase he's carrying to the Downtown Ammu-Nation. * Loose Ends: Sabotage a deal between the Sharks and the FBI. Hyman Memorial Stadyumu Görevleri * Hotring: Win a stock car race. * Bloodring: Win a demolition derby. * Dirtring: Complete a bike obstacle course. Sparrow Görevleri *Complete all four Chopper Checkpoints. Off-Road Görevleri * PCJ Playground: Collect 24 checkpoints in the alleyways of Ocean Beach using a PCJ-600. * Cone Crazy: Collect five checkpoints on the top of multi-storey car park in Washington Beach|Washington Beach multistory car lot without hitting any traffic cones. * Trial by Dirt: Collect checkpoints around the dirt track in Downtown Vice City using a Sanchez. * Test Track: Collect checkpoints around the dirt track in Downtown Vice City using a Landstalker. Uzaktan Kumandalı Araba Görevleri * RC Bandit Race: Uzaktan kumandalı araba yarışını kazanın. * RC Baron Race: Win an RC plane race. * RC Raider Pickup: Recover checkpoints with an RC helicopter. Diğer Görevler *Game Introductions *Paramedic Complete Level 12 to achieve infinite sprint. Required for 100%. *Shooting Range: Get a score of at least 45 points in the Ammu-Nation shooting range challenge. Required for 100%. *Firefighter Complete level 12 to achieve fire-proof. Required for 100%. *Heists *Pizza Boy Complete Level 10 to increase maximum health to 150. Required for 100%. *Robberies: Hold up 15 storekeepers for cash in register. Required for 100%. *Taxi Driver Complete 100 fares to achieve hydraulic jump capability when horn is blown. Required for 100%. *Vigilante Complete Level 12 to increase maximum armor to 150. Required for 100%. Kategori:Görevler Kategori:GTA Vice City Görevleri